The present invention relates to a method for displaying a stereoscopic image having N viewpoints.
A method for displaying an autostereoscopic image on a screen is known from the patent EP 697 163 in which the color dots (typically red, green and blue) of the pixels of the autostereoscopic image are permutated in such a manner that the p color dots of each pixel of each viewpoint are seen in p successive elements of a viewing array, for example a lens array.
In the patent application PCT WO 00/10332 published on the Feb. 24, 2000, each pixel of the autostereoscopic image to be displayed is composed of p color dots coming from p different pixels of an autostereoscopic image of higher definition, which allows the loss of definition due to the presence of N viewpoints to be at least partially compensated.
In the commercially available screens, there exist dark spaces between the pixels which produce black bars that become visible during the autostereoscopic viewing by means of a lens array or of a parallax array.
Furthermore, the cumulative effect of the distribution of the colors of the color dots vertically visible within the columns of the image tend to produce uniform areas of color in the form of vertical bands of color alternately red, green or blue, which may be visible as such in certain regions of the image.